My Sacrifice
by Autumn's Fire
Summary: Now for the long awaited sequel to Go The Distance. It has all boiled down to this . . . and the end isn't what you expect. Major tearjerker if you haven't read Go The Distance... than please do before reading this one. R&R!


Hiya! I'm back! Sorry it took so long for this sequel but my computer crashed and I was unable to get it back until a few days ago. Angel-chan3, Sparkly-angel, Candace, and Queen Beryl this is for you. Oh! You might want a box of tissues just in case, this song fic is sort of a tearjerker.  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or the song My Sacrifice by Creed. \/_\/  
  
"Speaking"  
  
++Lyrics++  
  
(*) Flashbacks (*)  
  
~Kagome's P.O.V. ~  
  
It had all come down to this. I can't remember how I got here, but I know Naraku was behind it all. I knew this because currently he had me pinned to the ground. My legs were between his, and my bruised arms above my head. Naraku was tearing my school uniform and I was struggling to free myself from his grip. His sharp claws cut through my flesh and I screamed in sheer pain. I can feel a burning sensation coursing through my veins and I yelped feeling my skin heat up. "Feisty today are we? My little Miko?" Naraku said lustfully. EWWWW! Get off! Get off! I suddenly got an idea. I arched my knee slightly and then thrusted it upwards. Naraku gasped in pain and flung himself off of me with a squeak of pain. I feel my Miko's powers surge around me. My barrier will only hold up long enough for Inuyasha and the others to come. I can feel my mind clouding over . . . and my last conscious thoughts were of Inuyasha and the events that led up to this.  
  
++Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should  
  
we begin...feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember++  
  
(*) Flash back (*)  
  
Clash . . .  
  
Clink . . .  
  
Thud . . .  
  
The smell of blood . . .  
  
Shippo lying on the ground unconscious . . .  
  
Sango running to Miroku's aid . . .  
  
Inuyasha trying desperately to make his way towards me . . .  
  
The sound of my bow making a silent swish as I pull back the string and let the enchanted arrow fly . . .  
  
The swift parting of air as the arrow turned into a large dark blue beam of purifying energy . . .  
  
The screams of pain as the minions of Naraku disintegrated . . .  
  
Inuyasha's cry of fright as something crept up behind me . . .  
  
I turned around too late . . .  
  
Darkness . . .  
  
Images . . .  
  
Memories . . .  
  
Mom with her rolling pin . . .  
  
Souta and his Playstation . . .  
  
Grandpa and those ridiculous chi-spells . . .  
  
Sango smacking Miroku over the head with her large boomerang . . .  
  
Inuyasha chasing Shippo around the camp trying to get his ramen back . . .  
  
Inuyasha . . .  
  
(*) End Flashback (*)  
  
++When you are with me  
  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice++  
  
I awoke to hear the sounds of battle around me. I can just barely make out shapes as I open my eyes. I blink several times, but the blur doesn't go away. I scream in pain when I feel claws run up and down my legs. Suddenly my vision clears up and sharpens drastically. My eyes sting, but quickly adjust. The sky was a dark, ominous grey color, with black clouds that hung oppressively low in the sky. There was blood on the ground, along with the carcasses of dead demons. My naked flesh shivering from the wind that came from Kagura's fan and from the dark aura that surrounded the entire battleground.  
  
++We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
  
an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there++  
  
"Give kagome back to me you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he easily mowed down the demons in front of him. "She's mine!" Naraku growled as he sent a deathly black beam of energy towards Inuyasha. "INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!" I yelled. The beam was moving slowly but it was powerful. Inuyasha raised his sword to block it, but I knew that it wouldn't help. Suddenly I feel by self being cut down, and a kimono slipping over my shoulders. I looked up, shocked beyond all reason to see Kagura standing there. I quickly tied the kimono and was about to speak but Kagura beat me to the punch. "I want Naraku dead as much as you do. You're the only one who can kill him. But if you don't get over to Inuyasha right now he'll die!" Kagura said and then took off towards a mass of demons ganging up on Sango and Miroku.  
  
++When you are with me  
  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice++  
  
My legs were running as fast as I could make them, but that beam was so far ahead that I feared that Inuyasha wouldn't make it. Suddenly a blur whizzed past me and scooped up Inuyasha and disappeared just as the beam exploded, causing the ground to shake like a 7.0 earthquake. I arched my head to the side, just as an arrow whizzed by my ear. I turned around and found none other than Kikyo. "Well, you weak girl, you're time is up. And Inuyasha will come to hell with Me." She said in cold amusement. "Sango! Throw it now!" I heard Miroku shout. I ducked just as massive cracks and thuds were heard. When I looked up, Kikyo was cleaved in half, and slowly starting to disintegrate. Eck! What a raunchy sight.  
  
++I just want to say hello again I just want to say hello again++  
  
I turned around and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back to back. Eh . . .? Did I miss something? Inuyasha shot me one of those I'll-tell-ya-later looks. I had a feeling; a dark creepy feeling . . . that he wouldn't get the chance to tell me later.  
  
++When you are with me  
  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes++  
  
Naraku was nowhere to be seen. But the others and I knew better. I could sense his lingering presence, and it was come from . . . behind! I quickly turned around, only to meet a cold blade that ran through my stomach. I could feel my own blood gushing out of me as Naraku yanked the sword out of my abdomen. The sky got darker, and the ground around Naraku and I glowed a dark, unholy shade of red and then turned a pure white. "If I die Naraku . . . you're going with me . . ." I growled as the entire area exploded with Miko energy.  
  
++When you are with me  
  
I'm free...I'm careless...I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice++  
  
In that instant when the entire area exploded, I saw my life pass before my eyes. Momma, grandpa, Souta, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha . . . I love you . . . I love you all.  
  
++My sacrifice++  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Please say something! Anything!" Sango cried out. I barely opened my eyes and smiled painfully at Sango. The others soon gathered around and Inuyasha gently pulled me into his arms, and wept uncontrollably . . . this is the first time I've ever seen him weep.  
  
++I just want to say hello again++  
  
"Shippo, be strong and never let anyone push you around just because you're smaller. Sango, don't be too hard on Miroku ok? Miroku, don't be shy to tell Sango, how you feel and you'll get far," I paused, feeling my life force slowly slip away. "Sesshomaru, thank you for helping Inuyasha. I guarantee you'll be rewarded." I paused again and saw Sesshomaru nod and then walk away. "Inuyasha," I swallowed hard as blood seeped out the corners of my mouth. "Thank you . . . for everything. Thank all of you . . . for making my life . . . worth living." I smiled as I held up my hand. Inuyasha gently took it. I dropped the complete Shikon in his hands and my hand fell as closed my eyes. "Thank you . . . so . . . very . . . much . . ." and with that I released my final breath.  
  
++My sacrifice++  
  
Well, that's it for this one. But if I get enough reviews I'll write a sequel to this one. What? You actually thought I was going to let kagome die and stay dead? No way! That would ruin the entire story I've got cooking after the next sequel!  
  
\/ \/ R&R \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ See the pretty button that says 'Go'? Click it! \/ \/ 


End file.
